Eternal Conflict
by Beaverhog
Summary: Natsu was laughed upon by his comrades so he left to train. They meet again in the GMGs but the Fairy Tail mages are shocked to find out that Natsu could take on their entire guild without breaking a sweat. Will they try to bring him back and who is that woman by his side? What will happen to our favorite Dragon Slayer and his old Guild?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello everyone! My name is Beaverhog and I'm new to the fanfic business so please have patience. Also I will only Continue with this story if I get at least 15 Followers otherwise I will abandon it! So that being said have fun and I don't own anything except for the idea.

Chapter 1:

Natsu was hurt. His family Fairy Tail was laughing at him because he destroyed another house while on a mission. „FINE! You want me to go, then I will go! "He snapped and stormed out of the guild. His exceed cat partner Happy is flying right behind him until Natsu suddenly said, „Happy you stay here. I need to do this myself. "Happy nodded sad with tears in his eyes as he saw his best friend and father figure disappearing in the shadow of the forest. Natsu ran and ran until he was in some mountain region. He looked around and told himself „Well, I guess it's time to get stronger. " Just as he finished this sentence, he was losing consciousness.

As Natsu woke up he was lying on some make shift bed and he saw 5 figures around him all staring at him. After a quick summary of who they are and where he was, they started to train. Those five figures are the dragon King Acnologia, The demon Queen Daphne, The god King Arthur, the titan King Ragnar and the fallen Angel Lucifer.

Timeskip 7 years:

Fairy Tail's core members were back from the S-Class trials and are now competing in the GMG. The Preliminary round is over and this are the eight guilds to fight:

8th Quattro Cerberus, 7th Raven Tail, 6th Fairy Tail Team B, 5th Lamia Scale, 4th Mermaid Heel, 3rd Fairy Tail Team A, 2nd Sabretooth, 1st Eternal Conflict!

The commentator Chappati was shouting „Unbelievable! Sabretooth is not the first to complete the first round! Instead, it is a new guild named Eternal Conflict! Now on to the next match. This time it is a 1 on 1 fight and the contesters are Jura Neekis from Lamia Scale against—What a surprise?!—NATSU DRAGNEEL from Eternal Conflict! What do you think of this Yajima? "The small man next to him sported a small smile and said, „I think this match is going to be interesting! "The whole crowd cheered and the two fighters made their way on the battlefield.

Jura took his stance but Natsu just seemed to be bored. "I must say, I am glad to fight you Natsu!" Jura suddenly said and Natsu just nodded while smiling a little bit.

"FIGHT!" they both heard. However, before Jura could attack Natsu disappeared and reappeared behind Jura. Natsu shouted out " **Titans Fist of Thunder**!" and hit Jura in the back. The earth mage was thrown away and landed on the other side of the arena on the wall. They whole crowd was shocked except the team from Eternal Conflict. They were just laughing their asses off. Jura slowly stood back up but he was paralyzed from that attack before and he could feel that his back had a large bruising. "I must say Natsu. You grew a whole lot stronger. I did not even see that one coming! HAHA" Jura laughed. Natsu sported a smirk and said "HAHA! I did not expect any less of the fifth Wizard Saint! So well that means that I need to fight with 5 percent of my whole power." The whole crowd looked at him shocked that was below 5 percent of his power. Jura was now sweating bullets and shouted out "I FORFEIT!" Chappati the commentator was shocked to say the least but then said "And the winner is NATSU DRAGNEEL! What a short fight. But well onto the next fight then I guess!" after that match there were only some smaller weaker fights.

The first day of the GMG was over and Fairy Tail asked themselves how Natsu got so strong and what the second day is going to be for them.

Natsu was currently sitting on a nearby roof with one of his teammates, Alice. Alice was a head shorter then Natsu and had dark blue hair that goes to her waist. She has an alluring figure and red eyes. She was wearing a red and white summer dress with ribbons on the tips of the dress, those ribbons were black and seemed to shimmer in a red glow each time she moved. In short she was one of the most beautiful women in all of Fiore. She leaned on Natsu's back and placed a kiss on his cheek but before she could he moved his head to face her and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. As they broke apart for breath Natsu told her "Will….., Alice Rose Belladonna?" She cried in joy and jumped into his arms for a hug. This day sure was exciting, to say the least.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey guys! Thank you all for favoring and following my new story! And I know the first chapter was not so detailed. That was on purpose by the way because I wanted to see if people like the idea so it was more like a teaser. In this chapter you will have a complete description of Natsu and his team with the announcement of the next event! Have fun and I don't own anything related to Fairy Tail! Also I will make the chapters longer in after each chapter so you will have more to read!

Chapter 2:

Now it was the second day of the GMG and all the people inside the arena named Domus Flau were currently looking toward the team of Eternal Conflict. The team is made of four women and Natsu.

The first woman, Cleo Bloodhorn (24 years old), was as tall as Natsu and had an alluring body like Alice. She had dark red hair that goes to her mid back and is made into a braid that goes over her right shoulder and she had poison green eyes that look right into your soul. She was currently wearing her combat attire that consists of black sneakers with white soles and blue tight fitting jeans. There was a red belt loosely around her hips that held a small pouch on her left side. Her grey tank top was covered by a red leather jacket with a black guild symbol on the back of it. She also holds a sheath of a Katana in her left hand. The sheath was black with red flames on the bottom and a golden hilt was sticking out of it. Her face was currently sporting a small smile while she looked at Natsu.

The second woman, Britney Westwind (18 years old), was the smallest of the group with being two heads shorter than Natsu. She had what could be called a childish figure and was still developing some more feminine parts. Her hair was bright orange and goes to her shoulders with small crosses tied into it. Her ice blue eyes were scanning the whole arena for apparent threats and would occasionally stop on Natsu. She was wearing a yellow skirt with black thigh stockings. Orange half shoes and her upper body was covered by a blouse that was white with orange flames at the end of the sleeves. However, there was something scary about that little girl and that is because she was carrying a massive scythe on her back. The hilt was five feet long wooden and wrapped in some bandages. The blade looked scary as well because it had spikes on the blade itself and the blade was pure black. (Look up "Burial Blade" from the game Bloodborne for more details)

The third woman, Jade Copper (25 years old), was as tall as Natsu with an alluring figure and bronze colored hair that goes down to her ankles. Her cold silver eyes were staring back at the stares that were being thrown at them and her face was in a frown right now. Brown cowgirl boots were on her feet and her short jeans underlined her ass. Her striped red and brown shirt was clinging to her body while the sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. Her hands were wrapped up in white bandages and there were two gold bracelets on her right wrist.

The fourth and final woman, Alice Belladonna (25 years old), was a head shorter than Natsu and her dark blue hair went to her waist. Her red eyes were staring lovingly at Natsu and her alluring figure gained a lot of attention from the crowd. That and she was clinging to Natsu's left arm. She wore black high boots that go up to her knees and black leggings. Her white skirt was blowing in the wind and her green top clung to her body. She also has brown leather fingerless gloves on her hands and a gold dragon like ring with a red Rubin on her right ring finger. Her face was sporting the happiest smile ever being sported while she looked at Natsu Dragneel.

The only man of the team, Natsu Dragneel (25 years old), was 6 feet 5 tall and had a lean muscular body with big upper arms and a toned chest with an eight pack. His skin was tanned and some scars were on his body. There was a small one on the right side of his neck from his childhood and a rather nasty looking scar ran from his right cheek up to his right eye. It stopped just beneath his eye. His black eyes were filled with love instead of sadness like usually. His salmon hair has darkened over the years and was now more purple than salmon (Looks like his hair in manga chapter 534 on page 18 but instead of salmon it is purple). His attire exists of black combat boots with some dark red markings. He also wore black baggy pants with gold trimmings that have the shape of a roaring dragon and a brown belt with a silver buckle held it above. He wore no shirt under his dark red leather jacket that does not have sleeves and on the back of the jacket was the sign of the wizard saints. His arms were wrapped up in bandages from his shoulders to his wrists and a Cleaver now hung on his back (Look up "Saw Cleaver" from the game Bloodborne for more details). There was also a weapon holster on the back of his belt with a gun inside. Natsu now has canines that are more visible and they are sticking out of the sides of his mouth just a bit. There was a red guild mark seen on his left shoulder and it is in the shape of a cross on fire.

The commentator Chappati now said "So now here are the points up until now:

Eternal Conflict - 20P

Sabretooth - 18P

Fairy Tail A - 16P

Fairy Tail B - 12P

Mermaid Heel – 9P

Raven Tail – 6P

Quattro Cerberus – 5P

Lamia Scale – 3P

What a surprise yesterday was! Well at least I can say that I was shocked that Jura from Lamia Scale forfeited in the battle against Natsu Dragneel from Eternal Conflict. Who would have seen that coming! Now on with the games. The first event today is 'Horror Hunting' and the competitors are Lyon from Lamia Scale, Baccus from Quattro Cerberus, Alexis from Raven Tail, Kagura from Mermaid Heel, Juvia from Fairy Tail B, Lucy from Fairy Tail A, Orga from Sabretooth and Alice from Eternal Conflict! Now will all contestants come to the arena floor and then I will explain the rules of 'Horror Hunting'!" All contestants went to the arena and stood in before a pot with sticks and each of them need to take one. Everyone took one and all were blank except for the one from Alice and now the announcer said "Well looks like we got a Hunter, well more like Huntress, for our game of 'Horror Hunting'! Now the rules…"


End file.
